Hollywood Love
by krn5rul3
Summary: [Chappie 9 uploaded] Syaoran Li is one of the hottest, richest, and the biggest AmericanJapanese movie star and singer. Saku thinks he’s nothing but a dog that cheats with loose women. Were they meant to be? R&R rated for language and some lemon
1. Amber Meets Emerald

_Hollywood Love_

_aznanimegrl30_

Rated M

Author's Note: I made this story with my best friend, Lisa. Plz R&R.

Summary: Syaoran Li is one of the hottest, richest, and the biggest American. He's a famous movie star. Sakura thinks he's nothing but a dog that cheats with loose women. But all that changes when he calls her (information from Eriol, from Madison.). Sakura sees Syaoran in a completely different way. He thinks she may be the one, and Sakura thinks he may fall in love with him. Were they really meant to be? Read and find out. Rated for language

Chappie 1: Amber meets Emerald

"Sakura" whined her best friend Madison.

"What the hell do you want," sleepy, pissed-off Sakura said

"The famous Syaoran Li is coming in 3 hours."

"So what?"

"Don't you think he's one of the gorgeous man in the world? I mean come on, dark chocolate hair, dark amber eyes, you could just melt in, a body and a smile any women can die for" Madison said with a glint in her eyes.

"Not to mention, that he cheats with loose women, sleep with them, lie to them, and then go on and break their heart"

"Come on! Plz. for me, your best friend in the whole wide world!" Madison pleaded. "And I heard that Li's cousin Eriol is coming into town with Syaoran, I looked on the internet for pictures and let me tell you girl, he's sooo fine..I want him."

"Ok ok, just let me change. I'll see you downstairs," said Sakura with defeat.

" Thanks, o ya, wear something sexy" Madison said, winking.

'Whatever' Sakura thought, just rolling her eyes.

Sakura quickly showered, put on a tight white skirt that was mid-thigh length, and black halter-top, with matching shoes. Her auburn hair came down to the middle of her back, and she framed it with a blow dryer. For her make-up, Sakura put on beige blush, eyeshadow, light pink lipgloss, and sparkly glitter for her eyelids. Even though Sakura might not think it, but considered to everybody else, she was beautiful, just like a cherry blossom.

When she came downstairs, they went in separate cars, Sakura in her black BMW, and Madison in her red Jaguar.

**The Mall**

Syaoran Li was sitting in the chair, tiredly signing thousands of autographs. He saw a violet haired girl with the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She had dark auburn hair, which shinned when the lights hit them right. She had the most greenest emerald eyes any men would dream of. She had these long tan legs that were so smooth, he wanted to run his hands on it. His eyes went up to her bust and he sighed. They were gorgeous. Not too big, not too small, just the right size. Meanwhile, Sakura was busily checking Li out. Madison was right. He was gorgeous. He had the darkest chocolate hair and eyes you could ever dream of. He was wearing a muscle shirt that easily showed off his perfect chest, abs, and his muscle arms so strong and beautifully sculpted. Madison found Eriol, and he greeted her.

"Hello, my name is Eriol."

"Nice to meet you, Eriol, my name is Madison."

"Don't mind me asking Madison, but would you like to have coffee with me right now?"

"B-But what about my friend, Sakura?"

"O, Syaoran will keep her company, won't you Li?"

" Sure."

"After you madam" Eriol said politely, giving her his arm, she held it, and was amazed at how much easily he was sculpted, she thought he was going to be this skinny boy, but she was wrong. That was the strongest arm she's ever held in her life.

**Meanwhile**

Syaoran was still staring hungrily at Sakura like she was some chocolate. He broke the thick silence.

"So, what's your name?" Li asked casually.

"Sakura Kinomoto"

"Nice to meet you Sakura, or should I say cherry blossom?" He said in a really flirty way that made her blush.

'Why does he have this power over me? I said it once and I'll say it before, he's nothing but a cheating dog that wants to get in my pants'

'But you have to admit it, it's really sexy when he's being flirty' her voice fought back.

'But, I've made a vow that I won't let a man seduce me. After Yukito.' All of a sudden, hot tears began to form in her eyes. She fought them back, blinking very hard.

Flashback (When Sakura and Yukito were together)

Sakura was dating Yukito, a handsome, rich man with slivery blonde hair, and a great smile. She barely saw him, since he was 3 years older than her, but she still loved him, enjoying the fact that she pleased an older man. She believed every thing that he said, from little lies to big lies; he had her wrapped on his very own finger. She had the keys to his apartment, so one day, she decided to surprise him with a very sexy, revealing outfit. When she unlocked the door to his apartment, she quickly took off her clothes, and was wearing a very revealing, a very small, very, very sheer undergarment. She was on the stairs, making her way up to the door of his bedroom, when she heard screams and moans. She pressed her ear closer to see what was going on, she heard a lady's voice.

"Oh Yukito..harder please, don't stop"

"Anything you want baby" said a deep male voice, which Sakura knew very well.

She opened the door; her eyes shinning with unshed tears. Yukito didn't even hear the door opening. Sakura, her eyes raging with anger, picked up the nearest object and literally chucked it at his bed. Yukito looked up to see a very hurt Sakura.

"You lying, cheating bastard!" she yelled. "I thought you loved me, but I guess that wasn't enough. I mean I was a great girlfriend and a soul mate to you. I gave up everything to be with you. And this is how you repay me?"

Yukito looked down at the ground, but then an idea flashed in his mind, well more of a lie. "Sakura, honey calm down, this isn't how it looks, you see, I got paid to do this, I was short on money, and I wanted to buy you an expensive present because I really do love you"

"Don't feel me that bullshit, this relationship is long over! I never want to see your lying face again" She threw his house key to him and it hit the girl in the head Sakura yelled.

That was the last Yukito she saw ever again. Turns out, that Yukito and his girlfriend, Chelsea moved away.

End of Flashback

Syaoran saw that Sakura was looking troubled, so he put a soothing hand on her shoulder, which caused her to jump.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" said Li.

"Oh, it's okay, I was just daydreaming, that's all."

"Would you like to go somewhere?" he asked, trying to use his powers against her. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "like maybe I could go to your place or you could go to mine."

She moaned. 'Why am I moaning she said, it's not like I like it, but oh god, it feels so good.' She suddenly snapped out of trance and ran off to find Madison. Sakura grabbed Madison's hand and dragged her to their cars. Before leaving, she turned to Syaoran and said, "You're a pervert Li, stay away from me!" she yelled.

"Sakura?" Madison said uneasily when they arrived to Sakura's apartment. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure, just tired. I'm going to sleep in today." Sakura whinnied.

"Okay, well call me if you need anything" Madison replied.

" Bye"

After the encounter with the infamous Syaoran Li, Sakura did however fall asleep peacefully. She had a wonderful dream. She was in a park, sitting on the bench, wearing a silk halter pink dress. Cherry Blossom petals fell down to her. And the sun shone so brightly it glowed of Sakura. She looked like an angel. Someone came over to her. The person brushed some hair out of her face.

Dream

"You're beautiful. Do you know that?" Sakura giggled. She loved this man. His face was quite blurry. But he soon kissed her on the lips. Taking her off guard, Sakura was surprised at first, but deepened the kiss. When they pulled back, the stranger said "I love you Sakura" She saw his face. It was Syaoran Li's. Sakura whispered "I love you too Syaoran."

She woke up with a fright. Sweat was pouring from her body. She jumped when the phone rang.

"H-Hello?" a nervous Sakura said.

"Sakura, are you alright? This is Syaoran."

"What the hell do you want" Was that too mean?

"I called to say that I was sorry about the way I acted. I was just being a…" Syaoran couldn't find the words to describe his actions.

"A Guy?" Sakura finished for him, giggling

'Damn she has a cute laugh.' Syaoran thought. "Well yeah, I wanted to apologize so I was asking if you could go out to dinner with me Saturday night. And don't worry; I wont take advantage of you" He slightly chuckled.

'Shit, he has a sexy laugh. NO must not think that way! But it sounds so good. Everything about him is probably good. His looks, charms, skills in bed NO! Will not! Must not think this way Sakura'

"Hello, Sakura? Are you still there?"

Oh my god, what should I say? Oh what the hell, it probably won't be THAT bad.

"Uh, sure Li. I'd love too." Sakura said.

"Great. And oh yea, you can call me Syaoran."

"Ok. Bye Syaoran."

When they hung up, Sakura was speechless after what had happened. 'Why had I say yes? Why couldn't I turn him down? Oh well a nice bubble bath will calm my nerves.' And boy it did.

"Yes," shouted Syaoran when he learned that he had a date with her. 'I'm not going to screw this up. She's not just a plaything to me. I actually think she may be **The One.**'

A/NWell how did y'all like it? Well please Review! Please! xD


	2. The Big Date

_Hollywood Love_

aznanimegrl30

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF CCS. SO PLEASE DON¡¯T SUE. THIS IS ALL FOR MY SICK PLEASURE FROM MY BORING LIFE.

A.N To make things easier for the eager readers, will be Sakura's thoughts and will be Syaoran's

Chappie 2: The Big Date

A very nervous and excited Sakura was pacing back and forth in her bedroom. Her heart beating faster and faster every minute. Why am I being this nervous? It's just a silly little date. Nothing to worry about.

Finally, when it seemed like hours for Sakura, the doorbell finally rang.

"Come in, it's open!" yelled Sakura.

Syaoran came in and looked at the place. Not bad There was the most comfortable looking white couch he has ever seen in his life, and a silver big screen T.V. In the middle stood a polished glass coffee table. He began to tour the house. There was a kitchen in forest green marble with a little island in the middle. It's probably rude to just walk around the house and with that, he say on the couch. It was like sinking into heaven. Oh my god, I could just fall asleep here.

Sakura quickly did the finishing touches and went downstairs. The look Syaoran gave her could kill. His jaw dropped to the floor when he saw her.

Damn, she looks hot! It was true. Sakura wore a spaghetti strap black dress that was made out of complete silk. There was a deep V neck line, that showed off her cleavage. The dress was knee length, but there was a slit that went up to mid-thigh. Her hair was in a fancy bun, with curls framing her face and falling from the bun. She had on heels with straps. Her nails were perfectly French manicured. She had on tear drop necklace and earrings.

"Y-You look so beautiful tonight Ms. Kinomoto." Said Syaoran rather hoarsely.

"Why thank you Mr. Li. And may I add that you look rather handsome this evening" said Sakura returning the formal. Syaoran did look handsome. He had on his best tuxedo, a white button down shirt, and a cherry blossom flower in the pocket. His hair was the same, messy, but in a sexy sort of way, with wavy lock, just falling to his chocolaty eyes.

"Shall we go then" said Syaoran, getting his voice back.

"Of course"

Syaoran led a very nervous Sakura out of her apartment and into…

"A LIMO!" screamed Sakura. "Why? I-I mean we could have just gone in a car. Oh, you didn't have to."

"Yes, I need to Sakura. You see, the reason for this date is to prove to you that I'm not a complete ass" whispered Syaoran, "I want to show you how much I care for you."

Sakura was speechless. No guy in her life has been that gentle and sweet with her. No guy in her life as far as she remembered, made her feel...special.

They drove for a good 45 minutes to the most fanciest restaurants in the world 'Le Coupe De Pierre' (a.n I know the name is cheesy, but o well)

Syaoran got out of the limo first and held out his hand to the beauty before him.

"After you, milady"

"Why thank you kind sir" said Sakura with a giggle. "Oh my god, this place is beautiful. You didn't have to. You could have taken me to just¡¦McDonalds of something"

"No, it's ok. I told you once and I'll tell you again. I want this night to be special." Said Syaoran. "Shall we go then?" Syaoran gave Sakura his arm and when she held it, she felt a lot of muscles on her touch. Damn. He must workout. DUH!

"Reservations for Syaoran Li" said Syaoran to the young host with sandy-blonde hair and bright blue eyes (a.n I don't know who they are called. I think it's called hosts, who take the reservations) who was checking out Sakura in her dress. Stay calm Syaoran. She's not even your girl. Don't lose your temper. _But she IS my girl. _No she's not! _YES she is. Who does this fuck head think he is? Checking out MY cherry blossom? Tell him to get his own flower!_

But Syaoran had enough when the young, but perverted boy gave Sakura a very seductive look and licking his lips, Syaoran had enough. He cleared his throat loudly and said "Please my reservations"

"Oh yes Mr. Li. Right this way."

Syaoran had planned out a VERY romantic dinner. He had reserved a room for two, with a round marble table in the middle, with a single red rose in the center, and two heart-shaped candles on either side. This made Sakura very speechless. Everything was so beautiful. The candles, the soft music playing in the background, and the room smelled faintly of cherry blossoms.

"Well" said a very nervous Syaoran, "what do you think"

"Oh my god. It's beautiful. Thank you." With that, Sakura kissed him ever so lightly on the cheek, making him shiver.

Syaoran pulled out a chair for Sakura, and they ate dinner in silence. Sakura's favorite. Chicken Caesar Salad with ice tea. Soon, after a good 10 minutes, the only sounds were the scraping of metal against the plate.

After dinner was over, Syaoran ordered dessert, and decided to talk about Sakura's past life. About childhood, friends, and schools. When Syaoran came to the topic of boyfriends, Sakura felt her eyes burning.

"Well, how many boyfriends have you had." Said Syaoran, happily eating a chocolate éclair, not knowing how much this question upset Sakura.

"Well, I only had a few.." whispered Sakura, trying with all her might to fight away the soon happening tears. "but none of them worked out."

"Oh." Syaoran noticed her eyes shining and the tears forming. He quickly wiped away the tears that were soon about to fall, and that surprised Sakura. "Shhh don't cry. If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

"T-T-Thanks Syaoran" mumbled Sakura.

After dinner was finished, Syaoran took Sakura home.

"Well, thanks Syaoran that was a very pleasant night"

"Uh..sure can we..can..can we hang out some other time, besides dinner like maybe tomorrow…er at noon." Stuttered Syaoran.

Sakura giggle. "of course"

He leaned in for a kiss and was caught of how soft her lips were. He was only planning on a soft good bye kiss, but he couldn't help himself. He licked her lips, begging for entrance, which caught Sakura off-guard. But she let him enter. God, she taste soooo good. said Syaoran. After a few minutes of making out, Sakura went in the door, leaving a very happy, very satisfied, Syaoran.

A.N Well, how do you readers like it? Bad, good, sucky¡¦well¡¦byez. Chappie 3 soon. Kizzez!


	3. Dreams do Come True

_**Hollywood Love**_

aznanimegrl30

A/N: Hey ppl. I know u luv my story. My friend n I wrote. It's very special to me. Isn't it a great story. Lol. Heehee.

Chappie 3: Dreams do Come True

After the wonderful date with Syaoran, Sakura quickly showered, threw her messy hair in a messy bun and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep, having dreams about a certain amber-eyed, boy.

The Next Day

"Hey, Madison. How was your date with Eriol?" asked Sakura, while Madison and her were picking out outfits at the mall.

"Oh, it was amazing. First, he took me to this nice fancy hotel to eat, and then he got serious with me" rambled on Madison, with a dreamy look on her face.

Sakura tried to listen, but it was hard to when you have a certain flashbacks, of how Syaoran was so gentle with her, and how soft his lips were. But, she quickly pulled out of trance when Madison asked Sakura about her date with Syaoran.

"It was good. We kissed but I never got to know him better and I don't even know him all that good."

"Wait, hold up. YOU KISSED! OMG! That's amazing. You guys made out."

"MADISON, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Okay, god."

Suddenly, Sakura's cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"Wait a second, Madison. I got a call."

"Okay."

¡±Hello. Sakura here" she said picking up her cell.

"Hey, this is Syaoran."

Sakura¡¯s stomach did several flip-flops, before she got a hold of herself.

"Hey, whats up?"

"Oh nothing. I was thinking about yesterday."

Sakura blushed at the thought of this and Madison noticed.

"Hey, is that your baby¡¯s daddy?" Madison whispered looking at her slyly, while trying to hold back fits of giggles.

"Shut up, Madison. I¡¯m on the phone" whispered Sakura to Madison. "Yeah I was thinking about yesterday too. ¡¦"

Syaoran blushed on the other end and said nervously "Was it bad..?¡±

¡°OH! No. It..It was very sweet¡± said Sakura, while blushing the colors of the rainbow, trying to shut up her friend Madison, who were singing, ¡®Sakura and Syaoran, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G¡¯

¡°Well, I was thinking, you want to head over to the park today, around noon.¡± Said Syaoran, while his mind was begging.  
"Sure. Why not? That way, we have together to know each other, and I haven¡¯t been there since I was a kid..¡±

"Okay. I'll pick u up in about an hour or so. So get ready. Oh, yea, bring extra clothes, to you know, jog in, and a bathing suit, a towel, and some food."

"Okay. See you then."

Then they hung up. Sakura¡¯s heart, doing jumping jacks now.

"Hey, it was Syaoran again, right? So what did he say? I think you got another date with him." Said Madison, once she returned to her normal mature self again.

"Yeah I do have another date but its not a date. We¡¯re just going got the park.."

¡°Awww how sweet! Wittle Sakwua and wittle baby Syawon going to the park to cough FUCK cough¡±

¡°Mad, if you don¡¯t shut up, I¡¯m going to make you look like you went to hell, then came back.¡± Yelled Sakura, who was getting pretty annoyed at her friends childish behavior.

"Okay, Okay. Don¡¯t get your undies in a twist. So what r u going to wear?" said Madison looking at Sakura slyly.

"Oh no not again, Madison." Sighed Sakura, who was very close to strangling Madison ¡°I just want to wear something casual, sexy, but not hoeish¡± 

"Oh come on. This is Syaoran Li we¡¯re talking about. He needs to see your wonderful body." Said Madison

"Ok. Fine. Just don¡¯t make me look half-naked." Said Sakura giving up.

They went in a clothing store called 'Flava Fashion.' They did a little shopping and picked out the perfect outfit for Sakura. Sexy, but not too much. 

At home

Sakura got ready and then the doorbell rang.

"IM COMING" shouted Sakura.

She was wearing a pink halter sundress. (a.ndoes it remind you of anything? If not, go back and read chapter 1) She packed a bathing suit, just in case, along with something for both of them to eat, and her workout clothes. Which was some gray sweatpants, and a tank top. She opened the door and found a really handsome Syaoran. He was wearing something casual like her. He was wearing pants that showed off his great ass and a really tight work-out shirt that showed off his muscular torso. He had his hair ruffled up. Syaoran had his mouth opened down to the ground.

"U look H-O-T, HOT."

"Um..thanks. You look really handsome and very cute in that outfit," she said blushing. ¡±But where are your trunks?¡±

¡°Oh, Um¡¦.underneath my clothes.¡± Said Syaoran, blushing very VERY red.

"Shall we go then" handing his arm out to escort Sakura out of the building.

At the park

They were walking in the park and Sakura saw a very beautiful Sakura tree. She walked up to the tree and sat the bench across it. Syaoran looked over, while setting out the food, and he saw Sakura sitting, while cherry blossom petals, fell over her, her hair, blowing against the wind, and the sun shining down on her, making her glow. Over all, she looked just like an angel. He went over there, and ran his fingers threw her long silky hair. Sakura looked at him, and their eyes met.

¡°Sakura, I don¡¯t know what it¡¯s about you. I love you Sakura Kinomoto¡± said Syaoran.

Sakura was shocked. Not shocked that Syaroan said he loved her, because she loved him too. But the thought that her dream came true.

¡°I understand that if you don¡¯t feel the same way as I do, and I¡¯ll wait¡±

¡°Syaoran, I love you too.¡± Said Sakura, while giving him a kiss.

After the kiss, a cherry blossom petal fell down on her hands, and she picked it up, and sniffed the wonderful fragrance.

"Hey, I see you love Sakura trees."

"I love Sakura trees. I love cherry blossoms cause its just like my name." She giggled.

"I learned something from you right now."

Sakura giggled. "Which flowers do you like?"

"I like all kinds of flowers. Sunflowers, dandelions, lilacs, roses, tulips, but my most favorites¡¦..are Sakuras.¡± Said Syaoran, while looking at her in the eye.

Sakura became very tense, at the response, when she looked at him in the eye yet again, she just got lost in thought. She slowly forgot where she was, and the only thing that was on her mind, was the deep chocolate brown eyes, just staring into her soul. Syaoran broke the slience.

¡°I have some Sakura trees at my backyard at home.¡±

"Oh you are so lucky! I wish I had one back home."

She looked up in the sky and Syaoran saw her emerald eyes twinkle against the sun.

¡°Hey, you want to go swimming?¡± said Syaoran.

¡°Sure.¡±

The two, walked to the nearest swimming pool, and Syaoran held her hand in his. ¡®Her hand is so soft.¡¯ Thought Syaoran.

When they got to the swimming pool, Sakura quickly changed into her black string bikini. When Syaoran saw her, his eyes went round, the size of ping-pong balls. ¡®DAMN! She has a great body.¡¯ Thought Syaoran, while sheding off his pants and finally shirt. (:drool:) Sakura saw his chest, and sighed. ¡®It looks better up close.¡¯

Quickly, the two went in the pool, while doing a few laps, and just splashing each other, and having a good time. Syaoran grabbed her waist, and tickled her senseless.

¡°SYAORAN! STOP¡¦.ha ha ha STOP!¡± screamed, Sakura, while laughing her ass off.

She quickly got out of his grasp, and started tickling him. When, both were exhausted, and tired, they went out of the pool and changed.

"I guess we better go. It's getting dark." Said Syaoran.

"Yeah."

In front of Sakura's house

"So I guess this is good bye." Whispered Syaoran, while caressing her cheek.

"Yeah." Breathed Sakura. ¡°I really had a great time. Thank you.¡±

"Do you want to go clubbing tomorrow, with Eriol, and Madison?¡± asked Syaoran, almost begging.

"Sure. I'd like that."

¡±Ok¡±

¡°I really had a great time. Syaoran. Thank you¡± said Sakura, while giving him a small kiss on the lips, but while she was about to go, he slowly, gently grabbed her waist, and gave her deep, passionate kiss, caressing her tongue, with his.

¡±Wow. Bye.¡± Said Sakura. ¡°Call me tomorrow.¡±

They shared another long, passionate kiss like the one after they're big date yesterday.

How you like it? Good, bad? Well do me a favor my fellow fanfics, and press that pretty purple button down there, and review. PLZ! BYEZ!

Kizzez


	4. Clubbing

_Hollywood_ _Love_

aznanimegrl30

Rated M

A/N: Heyy peeps. I'm so sorry for not writing for so long. I wish I could make it up to you guys if I wrote another story. Well, I hope you enjoy. I forgot to tell you that Touya would be in this chappie. He was in Tokyo for college and her father in Hong Kong (which he would be in this story too.)

Reviewers:

LuckyWish7: well, lucky, things are going to heat up soon and some difficulties will occur. Thanks for the review.

Loverboyanonymous: thanks for the review and sorry for not writing sooner and thanks for the good luck. Love yah too. .

Walking Green Cucumber: thanks for the review I'll make sure there is more T&E's relationship

Mystical eyes: hey thanks for the review. Sorry for not updating sooner. I got caught up with stuff.

Michael Bulaich: hey mike what's up? Thanks for the review. Of course, Sakura and Syaoran forever!

Chappie 4: Clubbing

At Home

"Kaijuu, who was that gaki you were kissing on the porch?" someone yelled.

"I was on a date and he is not a gaki. His name is Syaoran and it's Sakura no kaijuu, Touya."

Then she just realized something. IT WAS TOUYA!

"Ahhhhhhh! TOUYA!" she jumped on him making him fall on the floor.

"You finally noticed, huh?" he said.

"I'll show you to your room." Then she heard another voice.

"Hey, Sakura. Did you forget me?" someone said in a fake hurt voice.

"DADDY!" she jumped on him too and fell.

"You finally noticed me too, huh?" Fujitaka said.

"I'll show you guys to your rooms."

She showed them their rooms. Then went back downstairs.

"How did you guys get in?" said Saku.

"Oh. Madison brought us in. But she left all of a sudden to shop for something" said Touya

"OH SHIT! I forgot we were going to go clubbing tonight."

"Sakura, don't use that kind of language in here" said Fujitaka.

"WHAT! You are going to a fucking club with all those strippers and fucking drunkards? Your not going, Sakura" said an overprotective Touya.

"I'm going and that's final."

"She could go Touya. She is old enough to go to a club and watch your language."

"Thanks, daddy" as she stuck her tongue out like a child at Touya.

"Oh yea, Syaoran is coming to pick me up so I could introduce you to him before you go, ok:

"Okay, sweetie."

Then the door just slammed open.

"I'M HOME!" said someone.

Everybody sweatdropped while saying "Hey, Mad."

"Saku, I bought some new clothes that you could wear to the club."

"Oookay. But it better not be too revealing, Mad."

"Oh, it' not too revealing. Trust me, Saku."

"Oh, ok."

Then they all went upstairs to Saku's room to change.

Saku's Room

"Hey, Saku wear this then come out of the bathroom, ok?"

"Ok."

About 1 min. pass. Then Saku comes back out.

"KAWAII!"

Saku sweatdropped and said "Mad, it's too revealing. You said it wouldn't' be too revealing.

No it's not revealing. Don't worry. You look H-O-T, hot. And Syaoran's jaw would drop onto the floor."

Fine. If that is what you think this outfit looks on me."

"Good girl, Saku."

"Whatevers" said Sakura putting a hand in Mad's face then Mad giggled.

-Ding Dong-

I'LL GET THAT!" shouted Saku.

Syao and Eriol could hear Saku shouting on the other side of the door. Then the door started to open and popped out Sakura's head.

"Hey. Come on in. My father wants to see you."

"Ok."

Saku ran back upstairs leaving a pink blur without showing Syao what she was wearing. Syao sweatdropped.

Back upstairs

"Mad, they're here."

"Ok. Just let me wear my outfit now."

When Mad came out of the bathroom, Saku was in awe.

"KAWAII! Now I'm the one saying it to you. Your H-O-T, hot, too."

"Thanks. What are we waiting for? Let's go down now."

"Ok."

Downstairs

"So your the gaki that my sister is dating" said an angry Touya.

"Touya, be nice. Sakura wouldn't want to find you being rude to Syaoran" said Fujitaka.

"That's right" said a voice behind them with her hands on her hips. Syao's jaw dropped to the ground. 'DAMN, she is hot' he thought. She was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top with a mini skirt that had a little slit that went up her thigh.

"Touya, why are you being so rude to Syaoran and he is not a gaki" stomping on his foot.

"OWWWW! Hey, u r a monster if u have that kind of strength to put on one stomp."

"Hey, I'm not a monster and I didn't do it _that _hard. It's just because I have my heels on" she said triumphantly smiling showing her heels.

"So that's why it hurt so much. OWWWWW!"

"Stop being such a cry baby, Touya."

Everybody started to giggle and chuckle and Touya just glared.

"Well, sorry. Oh I don't mean to be rude. This is Touya, my brother and this is my father, Fujitaka" Saku said to Syao. "Hey, Touya, but where is Kaho"

"She's back at home."

"Oh yea, Kaho is Touya's wife."

"Anyways, Sakura, your not wearing that outfit to the club. You look like a stripper from it."

"Oh, it does. Well, Madison said it looks fine so don't tell me to take it off."

"Don't take it off. It looks great on you" said Syao.

"Thanks, Syao."

"Ok. So r we ready to go?" said a blushing Syao.

"Yea. Bye, everyone. And don't worry I won't come back drunk" she said as she giggled.

She left with an open-mouthed and wide-eyed Touya.

He screamed "SAKURA, COME BACK IN THE FUCKING HOUSE!"

"Touya, watch your language" said Fujitaka.

At the club

Once they walked in the club it was _wild_. Everybody got the party started. But it suddenly turned into a slow song and everybody got a partner.

(Lean On Me sang by Bill Withers) (I love this song. It's so sad.)

Sometimes in my life we all have faith

We all have sorrow

But if we are wise

We know that then always tomorrow

"Madison, would u like to dance?" asked Eriol.

"Sure" answered Mad.

Mad and Eriol started to dance and Saku looked at them smiling.

"Uh, Sakura, do you want to dance"

"Sure" Saku said smiling.

Lean on me when you're not strong

And I'll be your friend

I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long

Till I'm gonna lean

Saku began to lean on Syao's chest and Syao blushed crimson.

Somebody to lean on

Please swallow your pride

If I have faith

You need to borrow

For no one can feel

Those of your needs

That you won't let it show

You just call on me brother

When you need a hand

We all need somebody to lean on

"I'm kind of dizzy" Saku said. Then they stopped.

"Maybe we should stop" said Syao with a soft voice.

"We have stopped" as she giggled.

"Oh" that was all he had to say.

Then the song ended.

"Hey, I'm going to the lady's room, ok?"

"Ok."

"Hey, honey. The names Bunny. Whats yours?" said a girl.

"None of your business" Syao said coldly.

Then Saku came out looking for Syao.

"Hey, sweetie. Whats your name?" a guy said looking drunk. "So you want to have some fun?"

"No. Can I please go?"

"No" he said as he pushed Saku against the wall. "Your going to be mine."

"Get away from me" as he tried to kiss her.

With Syaoran

'I wonder where she is?' he thought. Then he saw a girl that looked like Saku being pushed by a drunkard.

"Hey, get away from her."

"What if I don't?" the drunkard said still trying to hit on Saku.

"I'll make your life a living hell."

"Oohh…I'm shaking in my shoes…Try me."

"I won't say it again. GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER YOU, FUCKING BASTARD!" as Syao punched him in the nose.

"Eeeeeh" Saku screamed.

All eyes were on them even Mad and Eriol. Their eyes were surprised.

"Syaoran, stop. Let's just go" said a scared Saku.

Syao looked at her sad, scared face.

"Ok."

So they turned around and left without looking back.

Outside

"Syaoran, why did you hit him? That made everything worse."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to help you. Is that so wrong?"

"No, but I was scared but not helpless."

"Ok. How can I make it up to you?"

"hmmm…I got it. Close your eyes."

"Ok" as he closed his eyes.

She kissed him right there. Then he opened his eyes wide. But he closed his eyes and started to kiss her back. She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her tiny waist.

"Sakura?" someone interrupted them.

A/N: That's all folks…lolz…how was it? Well leave reviews of how you thought..


	5. Back From America

_Hollywood_ _Love_

aznanimegrl30

Rated M

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. I'm happy!...xD…haha. I'm sorry it took long for me to write. Gomen!

Thank you reviewers:

Starangelxviii: thanks for the review. You didn't put the story down…haha.

The Angels' Princess: thanks for the many reviews! Hopefully, this chappie satisfies you

kiss-m3-g3ntly-and-leave: nice penname by the way. Thanks for your review.

VampireJazzy: thanks for the review. It wasn't going to be Yukito but thanks for the idea I'll use him instead.

wednesday(anonymous): haha thanks for the review.

darkazureblossom: hey sorry it took so long and wait and see what's in store for you..haha

lovingtwentysix: thanks for the review. Sorry it took so long

CalebSyaoran: haha thanks for the review

Cherry Mk: haha sorry it took so long for me to write. Hope u like this chappie..xD

HOTANIMELOVER: haha yes I'm evil like that. Sorry I couldn't update more quickly but hope u like this chappie

Chappie 5: Back From America

The both of them disconnected and looked at the person.

"Who are you?" Saku replied.

"It's me, Yukito."

"gasp Yukito, is that you?"

"Yeah it's me."

He went up and pushed Syao away and hugged her.

"What are you doing with that guy?"

"He's my boyfriend, Yuki."

"What about us? You said you would be waiting for me."

"sigh I'm really sorry, Yuki. I've moved on and so should you."

"But Saku, I still love you!"

"I'm sorry, Yuki. I don't feel the same."

"Grrr…it's because of this guy isn't it? Are you actually falling for this guy?"

Saku had to think about it before answering 'What should I tell him? I want him off my back.'

"Yes, I'm falling for him. Ok! Now leave me alone. Don't you want me happy?"

Syao became wide-eyed and so did Yuki. 'Is she really falling for me/him?' thought Syao and Yuki at the same time.

"Yes, I want you to be happy. But not with him. I want you to be with me" Yuki said in a hushed voice looking down.

"When he dumps you, I'll be the one by your side as always. Even though he doesn't dump you, I'm going to try and take you away and I promise that" he said this with a hint of spite in his voice and left.

Saku thought on what she just said, 'Oh my god…did I just say I was falling for Syao? Am I really?'

"Saku, err…well this was awkward."

"Yea, it was. The truth is I'm not falling for you…YET! Maybe someday" she said with a smile.

Syao looked as if he was disappointed to Saku but she brushed it off. Syao's stomach lurched and his eyes lingered over Saku's smiling lips. How luscious and cherry they looked to him. He started to lean forward and Saku got embarrassed.

"Ahem…" said Saku.

Syao snapped back to his senses and blushed crimson.

"Ah…sorry, Saku" said a blushing Syao.

"Hahahah…it's ok, Shaoron."

Syao blushed at his new nickname.

"Heheheh…you look so kawaii when you blush."

Syao blushed even redder if it's even possible.

'I didn't imagine Yuki to come home' Saku thought.

"Shao, let's go somewhere fun tomorrow, 'kay?"

"cool, I'll pick you up at 8."

"'kay, good night, little wolf."

"good night, cherry blossom."

Saku kissed Syao and ran inside. Syao smiled and went in his dark green BMW and went to his hotel room. He dreamed about Saku while she dreamed about him.

**that night**

Syao got a phone call from one of his producers.

He told him, "Li, we need you to finish our recording here and leave for London."

Syao's eyes widened, "but why?"

"we need you in London for a concert."

"when are we leaving?"

"in a month or so."

"so soon?"

"yes we have to go immediately to prepare. We can't let your fans waiting."

"I have fans in Europe?"

"of course, you're very popular around the world these days."

"I see. Well, I grew fond for this girl and I don't want to leave her."

His producer was surprised that he fancied a woman.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do about it. But I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye" Syao frowned, "how am I going to break it to her?"

TBC

A/N: how'd you guys like it? I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to write this. I didn't have any ideas. Gomen again!


	6. A Day of Fun

_Hollywood_ _Love_

aznanimegrl30

Rated M

A/N: hey people I updated more faster because I had this chappie written and ready to go. Hope you enjoy.

Chappie 6: A Day of Fun

next morning

Syao woke up at 5 so he could get ready for his short meeting. While he dressed, he thought 'how am I going to break it to Saku? She's going to be crushed. I…love her. WHA! Where'd that come from? Its been a week since we've been going out and I didn't officially ask her to be my girlfriend.' He brushed his thoughts and left for the studio.

where Saku is

Saku was still in bed sleeping and it was 6 in the morning. beep beep groan she bangs on the alarm clock and peeks at the time. Her eyes widen.

"oh shit. I need to get ready."

She literally jumps out of the bed and goes in the bathroom. She hurries and goes to her closet. 'hmm…what should I wear?' she spots a tank top that is white with little cherry blossoms on the left bottom edge that fits her tightly, a jean jacket that goes down to the bottom of her breasts (A/N: one of those mini jackets which looks cute), and some tight jeans.

(A/N: if you're wondering why she's rushing, she's on a date with Syao at 7)

She leaves her hair down and checks the mirror. ding dong

"gasp he's here already?"

She goes to the door and opens it. It was only Tomoyo.

"oh, Tomo it's just you" she said looking relieved.

"you sound a bit upset at seeing me here" she joked, while she pretended to be hurt.

"sorry I have a date with Shao again."

"KAWAII! so you're wearing that? It's so cute."

"so Tomo, when's you're **next** date with Eriol?"

She blushed, "I came here to ask you about that. He asked me out again."

"KAWAII! but Tomo help me with my make up would you? Then after I come back from the date I'll help you with yours."

"sure, I bet just a tint of makeup would do you good" she laughed.

"ha-ha you know me. I don't like that much makeup on. It makes me look like a slut."

Tomo just put some eyeliner to bring out her eyes and Saku put on some lip gloss to pop out her lips. (A/N: haha, I'm trying to emphasize some things for Syao. wiggle eyebrows)

where Syao is

yawn he looked at his watch and it was almost 7.

"Oh my god, I got to pick up Saku" he said jumping up from his chair. He ran to his car and drove to her house.

Saku

'I wonder where he is. I hope he didn't forget' she thought. ding dong "he's here!"

She ran down the stairs and stopped at the door. 'why am I so happy and excited to see him? We've only been going out for a week.' She opened the door and saw Syao breathing hard.

"err, what happened?"

"I had to rush, I wasn't watching the time."

"come inside before we go."

"thanks."

He went inside and sprawled on the couch. Saku gave him a glass of water. He thankfully took it and immediately chugged it down.

"thanks, Saku."

"no prob."

"Saku, will you be my girlfriend. I forgot to even ask you after that incident."

"Yes" she said as she jumped up and embraced him and kissed his lips.

He blushed, "shall we go then?"

"we shall."

They left for the amusement park.

amusement park

"eeekk! Can't wait for fun" Saku said excitedly.

'she looks so cute' Syao thought.

"Shao, let's go on the roller coaster."

He gulped, "okay, let's go. Wait, I need to put on sunglasses before we go in the park."

"oh, right, superstar" she grinned.

He gave a weak smile and put on his sunglasses.

"Let's go, babe."

Saku giggled, "weeeeee!"

She gets in a car and Syao next to her. He gulped again. The coaster started to move up. It was going slow but he knew it'll go swooping down soon. And he was right so he screamed while Saku giggled gleefully. When the ride was over, Syao was feeling dizzy.

"Shao, you okay?" she whispered.

"yeap, just find, don't worry."

"'kay" she said as she gave a weird look, looking dense as ever. "Let's go play some games, Shao."

"cool, I'll win something for you" he winked.

Saku giggled, "okay, macho man."

"macho man?" he said with a grin. "sooo, you think I'm strong and have a hot body now, am I right?"

Saku blushed and said a bit quickly, "NO! that's not what I meant."

"suree, but deep down inside you think I am" he joked.

"ha-ha, yeah right, in your dreams" she said with the blush still on her face.

"well, whatever you say. I'm going to win something for you now."

He went over to the water gun game and sat. Saku followed him and decided to compete against him. They both paid.

"hey, what do you think you're doing, missy? I said I was going to win something for you."

"but, Shao this is a race and I'm going against you" she smirked.

"fine, but don't cry when I beat you."

"hah, dream on pretty boy."

"ouch, now that's an insult. I'm not pretty, I'm handsome, you know it" he said as he pretended to be hurt with a grin on his face.

"ahahahahahahaha! you think with that cute face you would have a handsome one? well, I agree with you" she said as she stuck her tongue out.

"yes, I got you this time."

"nope, I merely agreed with you. you didn't trick me into nothing."

"ok, well, let's start with the game shall we?"

"yes, we shall."

"HEY, CUTE COUPLE. ARE YOU READY TO PLAY?" the game vender said.

"YES I AM!" Saku screamed.

"THEN, LET'S GET READY TO PLAY. READY SET GO!"

At the end, Syao won the prize. Saku looked upset with her arms crossed over her chest looking the other way.

"aww, come on, Saku. don't be all worked up" he said as he raised the stuffed bear in front of her face.

She moved her eyes a little to see the bear. She just snatched the bear and stomped off. 'maybe I should've just let her win' Syao thought as he just followed her. Little did he know, Saku was only acting that way. She smirked which wasn't seen by Syao. 'hehehe, this is going to be fun' she thought.

"Kura? Are you mad at me?" Syao's voice made Saku lose her train of thought.

Saku blushed, "why would I be mad at you?" she said as she turned around.

"you just stomped off after I won."

"don't remind me" she stuck her nose up in the air."

"please, Kura don't get mad. By the way you look cute when you're mad" he smirked.

She turned more red from that comment.

Syao chuckled, "you look cute when you blush too."

"mou, stop it" she said as she stomped off again.

Syao just folled as he chuckled.

"it's getting dark, cherry" she yelled at her.

"where do you get all these nicknames?" she yelled back.

"just comes naturally."

"I wanna walk on the beach."

"ok, let's go then" he yelled as he ran to her so they could walk together.

at the beach

Saku held his hand and Syao looked at her. She looked back and smiled as he smiled back. They intertwined their fingers.

"Shao?"

"yeah?"

"you know, back at the amusement park I wasn't really mad at you. I was pretending" she said as she grinned at him.

"ah, I see. Well, you definitely got me" he said smiling.

They sat on a boulder looking out to the sea. The sun was setting and it was half visible over the horizon. Syao glimpsed over at Saku and the sun made her glisten in the night. 'she looks beautiful' he thought. Saku looked over at him and emerald met amber. They both started to lean in and their lips met. Saku put her arms around his neck while Syao put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He made it more passionate. He caressed her back and her hips. She moaned into the kiss. He kissed down her neck and sucked. Saku pulled him closer as she moaned. He went down to her collar bone then back to her lips and kissed it over and over again. He pulled back and Saku opened her eyes slowly.

"that..gasp..was..gasp..awesome" said Saku out of breath.

"yeah, it was" said Syao breathing hard. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Saku went wide-eyed, but then smiled, "me too."

Syao was happy that she said that.

"you know it's only been a week" said Syao.

"yeah, I know" she said smiling.

"I love you, Kura."

"I love you too, Shao" she jumped and kissed him. "let's go, it's getting dark."

"yeah, don't want your bro to get mad."

She laughed, "yeah."

TBC

A/N: Hope you like it/love it! Thanks for the reviews guys.


	7. Secret Valentines

_Hollywood_ _Love_

aznanimegrl30

Rated M

A/N: I didn't mean for this story to be chappie 7. but I decided that since it's almost valentine's day that I make this story. So hope you like this.

Chappie 7: Secret Valentines

Saku woke up from the burning sunlight coming through her window.

"ugh…who left the blinds open. Wait I'm the only one who lives here."

She went downstairs and found breakfast on the table with a note. '? What's that?' she thought. She blinked a few times. She sat down at her table and started to eat.

"wow, it's really good!"

She then read the note:

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

I can't help but miss you!

I love you!"

Saku froze on the spot. Then she smiled and jumped around the kitchen.

_ding dong_

"yes?"

"hello, miss. Are you miss Kinomoto Sakura?"

"why, yes I am."

"these are for you. Some guy told me to give these to you."

He handed her a basket of flowers.

"aww..how pretty."

"well miss Sakura. You got yourself quite an admirer."

"hah, yes I guess I do" she giggled.

She went inside and sat on the couch and put the basket in front of her.

"wow, it's so pretty" she took a sniff. "and they're my favorite flowers, cherry blossoms and peonies."

She decided to go to talk with Tomoyo.

**Tomoyo's** **house**

"TOMOYO, TOMOYO, TOMOYO!"

"what, what, what?"

"I got some valentines from someone but I don't know who it is."

"awww…how KAWAII!" Tomoyo said going star-eyed.

"well anyways I invited the guys over to your house."

"WHAT? To my house?" she blushed.

"yeah, is there a problem?"

"oh no no no. it's quite fine."

"ok, good, Tomo"

_ding dong_

"here they are" Saku smiled and ran down.

"hey, come in come in" Saku greeted happily. "hey, Shao. What's up?"

"eh, nothing."

"so…did you send me any valentines yet?"

"err..not that I know of."

"oh really…then who got me those gifts? I only have one boyfriend" she stopped and thought 'oh my god, what if it's Yuki? No, it cant be, can it?'

"Kura, you there?" asked a worried Tomoyo.

"huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"ok" replied Tomoyo. "you know we should do something today since it's valentine's day and all."

"yeah, we should" said an excited Saku.

"err…you guys, I'm really sorry but I cant, I have plans and I have a shoot to go to" said Syao disappointedly.

"oh" said a disappointed Saku.

"then I'll take the two ladies, my treat" said Eriol.

"ok then" said Saku.

Sorry" he whispered to Saku as he left.

She felt tears well up.

"don't worry, Sakura. Let's just have a good time. You'll worry about him later" said Eriol trying to comfort her.

"ok, that's a good idea" Saku smiled weakly. "so what are we going to do?"

"lets go to the movies" suggested Eriol.

"ewww…no. I could imagine you guys making out in the back" said a grossed out Saku.

Eriol laughed nervously, "what made you think that?"

"you know what, I'm going to the park. You guys could go or whatever."

"are you sure?" asked Tomoyo.

"yeah, positive."

"ok, see you later."

Saku walked to the park and sat on the swings. She saw a shadow coming towards her. It was Yuki.

"hey" said Yuki.

"hey" said Saku.

"sup?"

"nothing, you?"

"same."

"did you find a girl yet?"

"no, will you help me?" he laughed.

"ha-ha sure. So it's official that you got over me right?"

"yeah, kinda."

"don't worry I'll find someone for you" she winked.

"so where is he?"

"he?"

"your boyfriend."

"oh, he had plans."

Yuki looked surprised, "PLANS! On Valentine's day?"

"yeah…by the way did you send any valentines to me?"

"no."

"seriously? I got lots of valentines today."

"hmm…did you ask Syaoran?"

"yeah, he said no."

Yuki smirked, 'she's dense as ever.'

"well, I got to go home. I'll see you."

"bye, Saku."

She ran home and found a note on the door, 'Dear cherry blossom, if you want to meet me, come to Penguin Park at 7' signed secret admirer.

"hmm…I'll go" she checked the time. "ahhh…it's already 6:50!"

she ran out of the house and into her car and drove as fast as she could. (A/N: I know I didn't say that she had a car. I couldn't think of anything else…lolz ;;;) When she got there she saw a shadow standing in the middle of the park. She walked over and she gasped.

"hey" he said.

"hey" she was speechless. "you didn't have to do this."

"yes, I had to because you're really special to me."

Saku had tears in her eyes, "oh, Shao, I love you so much." She went up and hugged him.

"I love you too" he hugged back.

"I got another thing for you."

"aww…you didn't have to."

He took out 2 tickets to Rain's concert.

"ahhhhh! I love Rain…how did you know?" she screamed.

"err…I didn't, I just figured because all the girls in town are going to see him" he laughed.

"eekk…he's so hot."

"WHAT? Hotter than me?" he joked.

"eh?...IIE, not at all" she laughed nervously.

"I don't believe that."

"Shao, you are the hottest guy I've ever met."

"ok, I believe you. And besides I was only joking" he smirked.

"mou, you're so mean but I could forgive you because you bought these tickets for me."

"I don't get a kiss?" he joked again, trying to pout.

Saku giggled at his attempt to pout, "ok, one kiss." So she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"great."

"now can we go?" said Saku anxiously.

"yes."

Saku dragged him there because she was so excited.

**Rain's Concert**

Syao got the moshpit tickets. Saku was so happy and excited. Saku was screaming so much and Syao wasn't having fun at all. He had to cover his ears because the girls were screaming so loud.

"how are you, Tomoeda? I really need a girlfriend, ha-ha. So I'm going to ask someone to be my girlfriend."

After he said that two of his dancers took someone from the audience, which was Saku and took her to Rain.

"hey, baby."

Saku blushed, "hi."

"you're so cute" he said as he put his arm around her.

Saku did the same. He led her to a sofa and started singing to her. He sat next to her and put their heads together. Syao was jealous. Rain gave her a huge teddy bear, a flower bouquet, and a ring. Saku was blushing the whole time but was having so much fun.

**After the concert**

"eeekk, it was so much fun, don't you think?"

"yeah, great" he said sarcastically.

"what's wrong?"

"nothing."

"there's something, tell me."

"it's because you were having so much fun with Rain and he gave you all that stuff" he huffed then blushed.

"ohh, I see now. You're jealous."

"no, I'm not."

"eh hmm..thta's what I think" she raised an eyebrow.

"shut…"

Saku kissed him right then and there to shut him up. She put her arms around his neck. Syao wasn't all that surprised so he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Saku pulled away first, "Happy Valentine's Day! And thank you for your love" she smiled.

"no problem, Kura. I love you."

"I love you too."

**TBC**

A/N: I went to Rain's concert at Madison Square Garden. Did anyone go? For those who doesn't know who he is, he's a Korean singer, who is popular in Japan, China, and South Korea. By the way, he's HOT!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, PEOPLE! LOVE YALL!


	8. Beach Day Ruined?

_Hollywood_ _Love_

aznanimegrl30

Rated M

Chappie 8: Beach Day

Saku was up and thinking on what to do. She got the perfect Idea. She called Syao first.

"Shao! Help me. I'm having a crisis. I need you here ASAP" she screamed.

Syao: "ok…I'll be there."

Saku smirked. She then called Tomoyo.

"hello? Moyo?..yeah it's Sakura. I've decided to go to the beach and invite Eriol. It'll be a double date."

Tomoyo: "could I bring the swimsuits?"

Saku sweatdropped, "yeah, bring the swimsuits" ding dong "got to go someone's at the door."

"coming" she yelled.

She opened the door to find Syao breathing hard like last time.

"what…gasp…is…it?"

she smirked, "hehe, I tricked you on coming faster to my house. Tomo and I have decided to go to the beach."

"nicee, I get to see you in a bikini" he said jokingly but then thought of her in one, he drooled.

"ewww…you're drooling. I didn't know you were such a pervert. Maybe I should kick you out and break up with you" she said jokingly.

"no, it's okay. I was joking" he said a bit quickly.

"fine."

Syao smirked, "you know you like it when I imagine you like that. You get…hot."

He said that close to her ear, whispering.

Saku blushed, "NOT! Keep dreaming."

"I plan to and you're blushing" he chuckled.

She blushed harder if it was even possible, "grrr…whatever, stop bothering me."

"awww.. but Kura, I love teasing you" he pouted. (A/N: as if he could..xP)

"we have to wait for Moyo because she's giving me my swimsuit" she said trying not to laugh at how hard he's trying to pout.

"ok"

ding dong

"and…here she is" she went to the door and opened it..

"HELLO PEOPLE!" she blinked. "oookk?"

"hello, little cousin."

"I ain't little."

"ah…but you are."

"KAWAII! You guys look so cute" squealed Tomoyo.

"eh? You mean me and Syaoran?" asked Eriol.

"eww..you crazy. I meant Li and Kura."

"ooohh" he said as he mouthed the "oh." "but don't you think we're cuter?"

Tomoyo blushed, "I don't know" she said in a whisper.

Everything became silent.

"WELL THEN, lets go to the beach shall we?" yelled Tomoyo.

"YES, let's go" giggled an excited Saku.

Syao smiled and thought '_she looks so cute when she's excited. Hmm..did I say that before?' _he shrugged. Moyo brought some bikinis for Saku to try on.

"Kura, try these on and come out when you're done" said a star-eyed Tomo.

"err..ook" sweatdropped Saku.

Saku went in her bathroom. She wore the pink bikini with fish on the right side of the top piece and bubbles on the right top corner of the bottom piece. She came out of the bathroom. Syao went wide-eyed, even Eriol. Tomoyo hit Eriol in the head.

"hmm…I don't really like this one. Try this one I think it'll look even hotter" said Tomoyo.

"umm…ok."

She goes back and changes into a white bikini with cherry blossoms on the right corner of both, top and bottom pieces. She came out and the three of them were speechless.

"wow, Kura. This is the best one" said Tomoyo.

'_damn, she looks like a goddess_" Syao thought as his pants became tighter which became very uncomfortable.

"you look so hot, Saku" Eriol said. Tomoyo and Syao glared at him. "what? I'm just saying it as how it is. Don't you think so, Xiao-lang?"

"yeah, you look gulp really hot plus sexy."

Saku blushed.

"well then we'll go with this one" said Tomoyo excited. "LET'S GO! BEACH HERE WE COME!"

**Beach**

There were a lot of people at the beach. It kind of got Saku nervous. When they entered, people started to stare. The guys were staring at Tomoyo and Saku while the girls went goo goo eyed at Syao and Eriol. Syao got jealous so he wrapped his arm around Saku. '_I don't like them loking at MY Saku_' he thought. Then he blinked '_wait a minute did I just say "MY" Kura?_"

Saku blushed, "Shao, your arm."

"oops, sorry" he grinned as he let go. "but I thought we were official."

"ha-ha I know."

Saku walked over to get some drinks and turned around and stuck her tongue out. Syao watched her as she walked swinging her hips. She sat on one of the stools.

"what would you like, beautiful?" the guy asked.

"I would like a pina colada."

"sure thing."

A guy came up to her, "hey sweet thang. My name's Francis."

"err..hi but…"

"she's spoken for" interrupted Syao.

Francis snorted and left.

"thanks, Shao."

"no problem" he said as he sat down next to her. Saku wrapped her arms around his arm.

**In the shadows**

"just you wait, bitch. He will be mine" said a voice.

**Back to Saku and Syao**

A girl came up to them.

"hi, are you Li Xiao-Lang?" asked the girl.

"err…yes and you are?"

"oh, how rude of me. I'm Maya."

Maya had blonde hair and sky blue eyes which looked like ice. She was pretty and slender but more white than tanned. She was wearing a plain blue bikini.

"well, who's this, Xiao-Lang?"

"this is…"

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you" Saku interrupted.

"nice to meet you too, Sakura" she said almost bitterly.

Saku sneered a little which went unnoticed. "she is such a bitch' Saku thought.

"err…how exactly do you know me?"

"I'm surprised you don't remember me, little world."

"huh?"

"sigh we're childhood friends…actually we were."

"heh, were? Well I guess you did something?" said Saku bitterly.

"NO! I didn't do anything" she lied.

"Maya? Maya…Maya" he went wide eyed. "MAYA!"

"yes, Xiao?"

"you don't have the right to call me that" he said vemonously.

"you changed…Li."

"yeah, so what? Why are you here?"

"Why? 'cause I missed you and I love you."

"Syao didn't seem shocked at all but Saku was defiantly shocked.

"HAH! I doubt that. It was you who wanted my money and the fame. Why was I even friends with you?"

"No, you're wrong. I love you for who you are. You promised me we would get married. But what about her? What is she to you?"

"There was no agreement to that engagement. And Sakura's my everything and my girlfriend. And don't even try to do anything to her like you did to my last girlfriend and she loves me for who I am unlike you."

"how would you know? And I won't do anything to her" she lied.

She left and Syao seemed really angry.

'what was she to him?' Saku thought as tears started to form.

"Sakura, she's nothing to me. She was just a friend but she loved me for something I have. I can't trust her anymore."

"yeah, ok."

The beach day was ruined. 'she just had to come and ruin our day for me and Saku. Saku seems upset too. I'm afraid that Maya's going to do something to her. Stay strong for me, Saku.'

Saku dove into the ocean and saw some dolphins playing.

Saku smiled "hey guys."

The dolphins looked at her and chirped. She laughed as she swam with them. She dived into the water and looked at the ocean floor. She found so many interesting things. She saw fish, clams, shells, and so on. The fish tickled her with their fins. Saku giggled. She completely forgot about what happened with Syao. It was getting late so she bid farewell to her new friends.

"I'll visit soon guys" she said as she swam back to shore.

"Where were you Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.

"I was swimming with the dolphins."

"I didn't see any dolphins."

"that's because they were farther out."

"oh…I wish I could've filmed that."

Saku sweatdropped.

"Sakura, are you ok?" asked Syao.

"I'm fine. No need to worry."

"ok" he looked at her weird.

TBC….

A/N: done! Sorry it took so long reviewers. R&R! Thanks for the reviews. xD


	9. The Couple

_Hollywood_ _Love_

_Krn5rul3_

Rated M

A/N: I'm going to put myself inside the story. DISCLAIMER!!

Chappie 9: The Couple

It's been a week since Saku and Syao met Maya. They decided to go out. They went to the mall and bumped into a couple.

"oh I'm so sorry" said the girl in English.

"oh its no problem, miss" said Saku in English as well. (A/N: hah never thought that Saku knew English right?? Well now you know.)

"you okay?" asked the guy helping the girl up.

"yeah, I'm fine" said the girl.

"you guys are a very cute couple" said the girl.

Saku blushed, "thank you, I'm Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura."

"cute name, Kura. I'm Joan, Joan Kim" said the girl.

"nice to meet you, and this is??"

"oh how rude of me. This is my boyfriend, Paul." (A/N: made up person..xP not really but yea…)

"hey" Paul said with a nod.

"this is my boyfriend, Syaoran" said Saku.

"hello."

"you mean the Syaoran Li??"

"yeah."

"you caught a hot one, Kura."

Saku blushed.

"hey, what about me??" joked paul.

Joan jumped and hugged him, "I love you," she then kissed him.

"eh hem."

Joan blushed, "sorry, we're kind of used to this."

"do you want to join us for lunch??" asked Saku.

"sure" Joan smiled.

When they were walking to the food court, Paul wrapped his arm around Joan's waist. Joan did the same. 'they seem so happy' Saku thought as she smiled. She then wrapped her arms around Syao's arm. Syao looks down at her and smiles. Saku smiles back.

"you guys are so cute" said Joan.

"you guys too" they smiled at each other.

"we should hang out more. I'll give you my number" said Joan.

She jotted own her number and gave it to Saku.

"cool."

**The guys**

"dude it's like they're going to start to date or something" said Paul grinning.

"hah, yea it does" said Syao.

"your girl's hot" said Syao.

"heh, thanks, your girl's cute."

"how long were you guys going out??"

"about a year, you??"

"cool, about a month for us."

"nice."

"what you guys talking about??" said Joan as she jumped on Paul's lap.

"you" he said as he put is face up to her neck and snuggled. "you smell good, baby."

Joan giggled, "stop it, it's embarrassing."

Paul kissed her neck and licked a little sending shivers down her spine. 'I wish we were like them' thought Saku as she looked over at them then Syao. Syao was looking at her too. He waved over and patted his lap. Saku went over like a little puppy and sat. He put his arms around her shoulders.

He whispered, "gotch ya."

Saku blushed, "oh, Shao."

"aww…KAWAII!!!"

Saku blinked and thought 'she knows Japanese?? And she acts kind of like Tomoyo.'

Saku asked "you know Japanese??"

"sure but not as well as you guys 'cause I'm Korean."

"oh cool."

"but my man over her is Brazilian and Polish" she said as she hugged Paul. "he's such a sweetheart."

Paul kissed her cheek and smiled.

"that's awesome" Saku said in awe. "oh my gosh, you should meet my best friend, Tomoyo. You act exactly like her"

"oh wow someone like me!! LET'S GO!!!"

_my_ _humps my humps my humps my humps_ (A/N: I actually have this ring tone..xP)

Joan blushed "excuse me."

She picked up her cell phone, "hello? Oh hi Nancy…oh my god seriously?? Tell me later, I'm kind of busy…talk to you laters." (A/N: Nancy's is my best friend..hehe)

_Click_

"let's go."

**Tomoyo's** **House/Mansion**

_ding_ _dong_

_beep_ "Dadouji's residents, who may I ask is this?"

"Sakura"

"o miss Sakura"

_beep_

the gates open and Joan is so awed at the huge house.

"wow, so pretty, so big" her eyes became huge and star-eyed.

'wow, so much like Tomoyo' Saku thought.

Tomoyo comes down the stairs, "o hey and they are?"

"I met them, well bumped into them at the mall. She's…" Saku started to say then Joan interrupted her, "I'm Joan and this is…" pointing at Paul.

"Paul" Paul finished for her.

"Oh hello" Tomoyo smiled.

"Tomoyo, I told them about you and how Joan is so much like you."

"o really? Joan, can you come with me?"

"o sure" she kissed Paul and went with Tomoyo.

**Upstairs**

"hey, Joan, your boyfriend is hot. Good work" winked Tomoyo.

"haha well, thanks. He's so sweet and good to me"

"that's good. Well I called you up because I wanted to show you a dress"

"o well then lets see"

"tada" Tomoyo showed Joan the dress she made.

The dress was strapless and emerald green. It had a glossy look to it too.

"o my gosh, it's so awesome and pretty. You're so good at designing, Tomoyo"

"I know, right" they both laughed and squealed.

"the dress is for the masquerade ball that's coming up at my house"

"ohh..so we invited" Joan grinned.

"oh gosh, of course"

"yess, and you'll probably go crazy over Sakura?"

"of course, she's always good for filming and the cutest parts are always the best"

Tomoyo and Joan squealed some more just thinking about it.

**Downstairs**

Saku and Syao were downstairs sweatdropping as they hear the two girls upstairs squealing about something. Paul just smirked and was really cool about it since he knew Joan would squeal at something "cute" or "pretty."

"wonder what they're squealing about" said Saku.

"hm..ya" said Syao.

Tomoyo and Joan came back down. Joan ran up to Paul and jumped at him.

"sweety, theres a masquerade ball here. We gotta go shopping, honey" said Joan to Paul.

"o, Joan don't worry about getting a dress. I'll make one for you, too" offered Tomoyo.

"o really? Thanks, Tomo. You're so sweet"

"too?" questioned Saku.

"yea, too. Sakura come with me" said Tomoyo star-eyed.

"o no, o no no no" putting her hands to defend herself.

"o come on Saki" said Joan.

"o no you too? Two Tomyo's?...AHHHHH!!!"

Joan and Tomoyo got a hold of Sakura and dressed her in her dress with a green jeweled mask.

"I don't wanna go downstairs. I'll embarrass myself…"

"no you won't, Sakura"

"grr…"

Sakura walked down the stairs and…

TBC…

A/N: sorry it took so long guys. Was being a couch potato and being lazy…haha. Hope you liked and don't be mad at me..lol reviews are soooooo appreciated. Thanks everybody!!


End file.
